


Zirael and Milva

by BlueNerdBird



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexual Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, F/F, Fantasy, Love Triangles, Monster of the Week, Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, The Witcher 3 Spoilers, Witcher Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Witcher Contracts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNerdBird/pseuds/BlueNerdBird
Summary: Ciri has taken to life as a witcher better than she'd ever imagined. When she comes across a strange con artist and mysterious warrior, she finds herself chasing new adventures that don't include being on the run. Most of the time. At least not from the Wild Hunt.





	1. Strange Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So I have played through all of Witcher 3 and all the DLC, and have started the first Witcher game and have ordered the books to read soon. I can't promise my knowledge of the lore is perfect, as it's more based on the game lore than book lore for now, but Look I am a simple woman who wanted more fantasy stories with diverse casts and I love love love that Ciri is canon bisexual and I'm part of the 'Give Ciri a Girlfriend' club so I wrote this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri finds what could be a lead on her next contract, but it isn't quite what she expects.

Weighing the pouch of gold coins in her hand, Ciri couldn’t help but give a bit of a grin at the generosity of the townsfolk. The job had been relatively simple, rumors of a specter circulated until people ended up dead from what turned out to be a noonwraith. The townspeople had long since forgotten the maiden that had died before her wedding, remaining behind to haunt all those that crossed her path, but she would haunt them no more.

It was one of the first  jobs she had taken since parting ways with Geralt, receiving the gift of a silver sword, the kind fit for a witcher. One of many jobs to come, she could hope.

She could still feel a bit of pain in her shoulder where a hit had landed, but it was nothing that a few mugs of ale and a long night’s rest couldn’t fix. It was one of the freedoms she had found herself enjoying immensely in the time since defeating the Wild Hunt and stopping the White Frost. No more jumping between worlds, no more running from her father, just taking contracts and moving from town to town.

That was how she found herself walking into the tavern somewhere in Velen, greeted by the warmth of a hearthfire and people chatting around her. Taking some coin out of her newly acquired pouch, she soon found a mug in her hands, the taste just as bitter as she expected, but no less welcome.

Ciri found herself mindlessly eavesdropping on the tables around her, not that any of them were being particularly quiet.

“Ya hear about that fire that caught Ubrind’s fields? Wonder if it wasn’t group of kids that hang around the clearing north of the well…”

“Aye, I dunno what to do about my husband. Each time I try to talk to him he just avoids the question, makes me wonder why he doesn’t wanna answer.”

Ciri heard a fist slam onto a table, voice raised above the others.

“I don’t care what yer damn legends say! I know what I saw and I know it ain’t a ‘misshapen wolf’ that grabbed my friend!”

That peaked her attention, did she already have another lead on a job? Looking over her shoulder she saw the agitated young woman, carmel brown skin and dark hair tied up that went almost halfway down her back. Her clothes looked like they had seen better days, a loose shirt and tight pants, with mud splattered boots and, to the trained eye, the outline of several hidden daggers on her person.

Meeting the woman’s eyes and seeing the fury behind them, Ciri felt a pang of sympathy to the table of frightened men at the table. She refused to back down however, and put her hands on her hips.

“None of us know what you’re talkin’ about Miss. There hasn’t been any monsters here in awhile, and you reek of ale. Best go to the next town if you wanna rave about how yer friend’s missin,’” one of the men replied. Ciri caught the briefest of hurt glances cross the woman’s face before it hardened.

“If no one here gives a shit about the rest of the coin in my pocket, then just wait until it takes the lot of ya!” As she finished, Ciri saw the woman stomp out of the tavern. It was hard to admit that she wasn’t at least intrigued, and she would be lying if she said the woman didn’t have a wild sort of beauty about her.

Downing the rest of the mug, she got up and followed the woman out into the night, only to see that she was gone. The horses whinnied from the post, a few birds called overhead, but there was no sight of the agitated woman.

Walking out a bit further, Ciri gave a quick glance down the muddy path, and saw a hooded figure leaning against the tavern as another figure approached her. Ciri stayed silent as she watched the two of them, the taller of the two pulling out a pouch and tossing it to the shorter, who gave the figure a high five before dropping it into her shirt.

“Worked like a charm Luci, you were real convincin’ in there,” the taller figure said in a male voice. She heard a lighter female laugh in response.

_ "Oh no you all must help me, _ always gets em’ distracted enough to leave pockets open. Leave a few shirt buttons loose, and they’ll forget all about their purses,” the female voice said, and Ciri recognized it as the woman from the tavern. They hadn’t spotted her yet, but Ciri frowned. It may not be another contract like she’d hoped.

“I take it you don’t have a lead after all? Or was that just an empty promise in the tavern?” Ciri asked, addressing the two hooded figures. Whipping around like children caught with hands in the cookie jars, the two figures exchanged a look and bolted, running off into the night.

She debated chasing them, but she saw something fly out of the woman’s cloak as she ran, a small shiny trinket. Recognizing what the trinket was, she grabbed it and began to run after her, hoping they wouldn’t get the wrong idea.

Thieves were no match for a witcher anyway.

 

\----

 

“Normally you can’t take your eyes off pretty women Luc,’ how’d you miss getting tailed like that?” the male voice next to Luci said in-between breaths as they ran.

“T’ wasn’t my fault! I was glad we got away with it for once and nabbed some decent coin,” she responded, pacing her breath as she ran. They had almost reached the stables when Luci chanced a look behind her to see if the woman was in pursuit.

Silent and swift, Luci let out a yelp as she was tackled to the ground, tumbling for a spell before she found herself pinned to the ground by the white-haired woman that had tailed them from the tavern.

She heard footsteps as the other hooded figure continued running. She swallowed a feeling of betrayal.

“Please don’t kill me, I just needed the coin. I dunno what you want with me I’m just a simple…”

“Sorry to jump you like that, but how did you get in possession of this?” Ciri said, dangling a silver wolf head charm above Luci’s face. Luci gulped as she could clearly see nasty scars covering this woman and feel just how powerful her grip was as Luci was unable to move. This was not a fight she would ever win.

“I dunno! It was just a trinket I found…” Luci said, avoiding the piercing green eyes staring her down.

“It’ll be much easier if you tell me the truth,” the white-haired woman said and Luci just stuttered.

“I… Well you see… It was just…” but was cut off as an arrow pierced the silence of the night, sinking into the shoulder of the white haired woman. Letting out a cry of pain as she slid off Luci, the young woman whipped around to see a familiar dark-haired dark-skinned elven man, bow at the ready as he prepared another arrow.

“Wait Lor’el! She didn’t mean any harm,” Luci called out and Lor’el relaxed the string of the bow.

“How do you know that Luc’?”

“I dropped the necklace and she found it! Now get over here and fix the mess you made,” Luci scolded, moving to tend to the bleeding woman.

“I’m sorry miss, we’re cautious by nature and he just…” Luci started as the woman clutched her shoulder in pain, curled up in pain.

“In my bag.. healing potions…” the woman forced out and Luci reached for the bag that she’d dropped in the scuffle, sorting through various belongings before she pulled out a potion of… some kind. She never really knew which ones were which anyway.

“Here, I think this does something…” Luci said, handing her the potion. The white-haired woman had propped herself up on her good elbow, blood staining her white shirt as she barely glanced at the potion before downing it.

The woman only had time to drop the bottle, gripping her shoulder before she collapsed to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to update again soon, but I could keep either shorter chapters and frequent updates or less updates but longer chapters, what do you think?
> 
> tumblr: nerdiestdanibirb


	2. A New Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri wakes up to find her wounds tended to and receives some necessary answers.

Ciri awoke first to the sound of voices. She didn’t rouse, but remained motionless and observed.

“She’s been asleep for too long, what do we do if she doesn’t wake up?” spoke the female voice from last night. She wasn’t sure what to expect from a thief, but a worried voice wasn’t quite what she was expecting.

“She’ll wake up, don’t worry Luc’,” the male voice replied. Ciri hadn’t heard too much from the elven man who’d attacked her, but if she had to hazard a guess then that was him.

“You still didn’t have to shoot her Lor’el,” said the female voice, “I thought you were just gonna leave me there anyway.” Ciri felt a pang of… something. It was clear the woman was upset with this Lor’el, but it was still too soon to say.

“I wasn’t gonna leave you Luci. I needed to go grab my bow because I thought… Well usually the people following us aren’t going to ask questions first. How was I supposed to know she meant well when I saw her pinning you to the dirt?”

“Oh so now you’re gonna go shooting any lass that pins me to the ground? What if I’d have asked for it?” she joked, and Ciri heard the tension in the room dissipate with light laughter.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Ciri let out a small noise as she stirred, getting the attention of the two thieves immediately.

Ciri was aware that she healed faster than most people, it was almost unnatural at times. It still seemed to catch them off guard, but at least now she could understand what was going on. Fighting against the pain in her shoulder, Ciri moved to sit up, biting back a groan, but Luci’s hand was on her back as she gave her a pillow to help prop her up.

Giving her a nod, Ciri adjusted herself so she could face them with the least amount of pain to her shoulder.

“So are you going to explain everything?” Ciri asked, and Luci nodded.

“The necklace you found was given to me by my twin brother before… things happened. He said that if he disappeared, then someone with a charm like that would know how to find him. Found out it was a Witcher’s necklace. I dunno how he got it, but not long after he gave it to me, he vanished,” she explained. There was no proof that the woman was speaking the truth, because she had just as easily lied in the tavern, and for a regular person like her brother to have a witcher medallion was rare, but it would be strange for her to lie after she proved she could best her. It was also possible this woman had no idea she was a witcher, as Ciri hadn’t yet gotten her medallion back from the crone who escaped.

“You’re looking for a witcher?”

“Well, yeah that’s why we got the money together. I dunno anything about hirin’ a witcher, just that it costs a lot,” Luci said, pulling a coin pouch from the cleavage she did very little to hide. Ciri tried to sit up a little straighter.

“I’m actually a witcher, believe it or not. You need someone to look for your brother?” at Ciri’s words, Luci and Lor’el exchanged a look.

“He’s not my brother,” Lor’el cut it, “ I’m not even related to Luci. Her ma’ and my pa’ were good friends so we grew up together. It was a bit tough since her da’ was a human, but she’s like a sister to me.”

“My name’s Luci, and this is Lor’el. Sorry we didn’t introduce ourselves sooner,” Luci said with an almost sheepish look.

“I’m Ciri, pleasure to meet you. Where did you last see your brother?” she asked Luci.

“In Novigrad, he was drinking one night with us after I convinced him to take a break from studyin’ magic. Most of the night was hazy, but I just remember at some point he walked out of the tavern like he was gonna be sick and didn’t come back,” she explained.

“Your brother is a magic user?”

" Aye he is, always readin’ books and the like. I just wanted to get him out, help him relax a bit.”

“Do you have any proof that a monster is involved?” Ciri asked and Luci scratched behind her head.

“Not really, but he didn’t have any enemies! Everyone liked him that I knew of, and it’s really not like him to just disappear like this. I think I have around 50 sovereign right now, but I can have more by the end of the week if that’s enough?” she asked, and Ciri could tell that the woman hadn’t been lying. It sounded like she really was concerned, and it would be nice to visit Novigrad again. Perhaps she could stop by and say hello to Dandelion and Priscilla over at their new tavern if she had time.

“I’ll take the job as soon as I can rest a bit. Your friend is a very good shot,” Ciri said as she relaxed into the bed a bit, “Where are we anyway?”

“I got us a room at the tavern over. Didn’t want to be recognized by any of the men back there, so Luci and I brought you here,” Lor’el replied, standing up to leave. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to grab a drink and something to eat.” 

“Are we far from Novigrad?” she asked and Luci shook her head as the door to the room shut, leaving the two of them alone.

“Should be half a day’s ride, so not too bad.”

“Not bad at all, can you think of anything else that may help the investigation once I get there?”

“Well, I wanna come with you. I know all the stories about how witchers get into trouble, but I can handle my sword just fine. Maybe not as good as a witcher, but well enough I suppose. It’d probably be best to check around Hen Cerbin, that was the tavern we were at when he disappeared.”

“When did he go missing?”

“It was around four days ago now.”

Ciri went silent as she thought of the options. Anything could have preyed on someone alone outside of a tavern, especially if they were drunk. It was an unfortunately common story, but perhaps she could help this woman find her brother, or at least give her closure.

“Luci,” Ciri watched as the woman perked up at the use of her name,” you said you wanted to come with me?” It was rare for people hiring witchers to want to help them. Not that she would shun help, but she wanted to make sure this woman wasn’t going to get herself killed.

“I did, if something’s happened to Fen then I’m gonna find out what. I dunno what I’d do without him. He’s my twin brother and I can’t... I hope nothin’ bad’s happened to him,” she said, fiddling with the laces on her shirt. Ciri could only nod.

“It shouldn’t take much longer before I get better, I should be able to ride to Novigrad with you tomorrow,” Ciri said, giving an experimental touch on her shoulder, finding that the pain wasn’t as severe as she expected.

“I noticed, by the time we got you to a room and cleaned your wound it had stopped bleedin’ and looked half as bad as I thought it’d be. Is that a witcher thing?”

“Of sorts, yes,” Ciri didn’t feel like explaining the extent of her abilities, not yet anyway.

“Well I’ll let you rest. I’m gonna go grab a drink before Lor’el drinks the place dry. Are you sure you’ll be able to ride out tomorrow?” Luci asked, and Ciri nodded.

“I’ll be a bit sore, but it’d be best to find your brother before the trail goes cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: nerdiestdanibirb
> 
> also: i think i'm gonna go with shorter chapters. It'll be good for me in trying to keep a consistent update schedule at least! Thanks for the feedback so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to update again soon, but I could keep either shorter chapters and frequent updates or less updates but longer chapters, what do you think?
> 
> tumblr: nerdiestdanibirb


End file.
